The Diary of Ambertwo
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Alternate future story that Mewtwo fans will enjoy: what if Ambertwo DID survive?
1. Prologue

THE DIARY OF AMBERTWO  
  
I do not own Mewtwo, Ambertwo, or Dr. Smith (or Myuutsu, Aitwo, and Dr. Fuji, if you want their Japanese names); they belong to the wonderful people who brought us Pokemon (thanks!).  
  
Its rated PG-13 for deep angst, censored language, and sexual tension in later chapters.  
  
Yes people, this is a Loveshippy (formerly Cloneshippy until I found a complete shipping list) fic. You don't like it? Don't read it then.  
  
Note to the reader: this is an alternate ending kind of story, so don't give me the "you can't write a Loveshippy story because Amber's dead" crud. It's my fic, and I'll write what I want to.  
  
And now, the grand moment you've all been waiting for. the arrival of my very first net-wide Loveshippy story! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 6th  
  
Hello. My name is Amber- well, actually it's Ambertwo, but my daddy calls me Amber. Anyway, my daddy said that I'm alive again because of something he did: he made ANOTHER one of me (I bet God gave him a few tips!). He said I almost died, but I'm okay now because of his quick-thinking.  
  
I'm looking at the tanks with Pokemon inside them. They all look SO cute all curled up and cozy; they must be really happy. I especially like the one that looks like a kitty, since I really like kitties and other furry animals.  
  
My daddy says it's time to go to sleep now. I'll write more tomorrow, and maybe I'll get to pet the kitty!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor," said one of the assistants. "Something's happening."  
  
Prof. Smith turned to the assistant. "What is it?" he asked, hesitantly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the assistant replied, "but I think Ambertwo is awakening-"  
  
"How can it be possible?" Prof. Smith interrupted, looking at the various charts and graphs on the computer screen. "She wasn't due for another few years or so."  
  
On screen, Ambertwo's statistics continued to rise. 65% consciousness. 70%. 75%. 80%.  
  
In the corner opposite of the doctor and his assistant, there were five cloning tubes, and each one contained a cloned life-form: Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, Mewtwo, and the doctor's daughter- Ambertwo. All of them looked so calm and peaceful, as if they were in an eternal heaven.  
  
Suddenly, Ambertwo's eyes flashed open. She looked around for a moment or so, but soon realized that she couldn't breath the fluid substance surrounding her! Immediately, she banged on the glass, hoping that someone would get her out.  
  
Prof. Smith looked behind him, seeing his daughter's frightened expression. "Drain the tank." he said, firmly.  
  
His assistant turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Drain the tank," Prof. Smith said, his voice rising. "Drain the tank now! Before my daughter dies again! HURRY!"  
  
"Right away sir," his assistant complied, quickly pressing the necessary keys to unlock the draining system. "It should begin any second now, sir. almost. there, done!"  
  
The fluid from Ambertwo's tank was swept away into the nuclear sewer system. Ambertwo saw this and took her first deep breath when the liquid dropped below her chin. Once she got her bearings, she stood and waved hello to her father and his assistant.  
  
As anyone could tell, Prof. Smith was thrilled to see his daughter alive and well. He began dancing around the room like he did on the day she was actually born. He even grabbed his assistant as they skipped around the room, happy to see the healthy little girl. Even Ambertwo was excited; she jumped for joy, even while she was still in her tank.  
  
Once the merriment was spent, Prof. Smith went over to Ambertwo's tank and released her. Instantly, Ambertwo leaped into her father's arms and hugged him. "Oh, daddy!" she said, happily. "I missed you SOO much! I'm glad I'm here with you."  
  
Prof. Smith hugged his daughter tightly. "I missed you too, sweetie," he assured her. "Now, let's go and get you some clothes; I can't have you running around the lab in your birthday suit, you know."  
  
Ambertwo giggled softly. "Thanks," she said, laying on his chest and loosely hugging his neck. "I love you, daddy."  
  
Just as Prof. Smith was about to answer, his assistant stopped him. "Sir," he said, "you need to take a look at this."  
  
Reading the computer screen, Prof. Smith was a bit perplexed. "I don't understand," he responded. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
While this was going on, Ambertwo couldn't help but notice one of the other clones: Mewtwo. It was twisting and turning wildly, tearing at the cords it was bound by. It pressed its fingers against the glass, hoping to find its way. It's brain was producing impulses so strong that even she could feel them.  
  
The assistant looked over his shoulder and noticed the Mewtwo. "Perhaps you should turn around, sir," he implied. "It would explain these abnormal stress ratings."  
  
Turning around, Prof. Smith walked over to Mewtwo's tube. "I wonder why it's so restless," he asked himself. "It's not supposed to awaken yet. it's still a baby."  
  
"Maybe it wants its mommy," Ambertwo suggested. "All babies want their mommys."  
  
Sighing, Prof. Smith patted his child on the back. "I wish the answer was as easy as that," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't have a mommy, Amber. It's all alone."  
  
"Then maybe it want's a friend," Ambertwo continued, reaching her hands out to touch the glass. "Can I be its friend, daddy?"  
  
Prof. Smith chuckled. "Maybe when your older, sweetie." Suddenly, the Mewtwo began to calm down. It's energy levels dropped, but not too much. It curled back into its little ball and looked peaceful once more.  
  
The assistant hurried in. "Mewtwo's calmed, sir," he confirmed. "I used a few drugs to get him to sleep. I was also able to-"  
  
By this time, Prof. Smith had walked out of the room with his tired daughter. He dressed her, put her to bed, and soon returned. There was some brief talk, making sure that a memory loss serum was inserted into Ambertwo's tank so that she wouldn't remember any disillusions she might have had. With that, the two scientists returned to work.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo floated aimlessly in this little world Ambertwo had created for her. It was very nice, very peaceful, very fun. but there was one thing missing.  
  
Bulbasaurtwo sauntered up beside Mewtwo. ~ I couldn't find Amber for you, ~ he admitted. ~ I'm sorry, but I think she's gone for good. ~  
  
~ .Gone .for good? ~ he asked, a tear sliding down his cheek. ~ She can't be gone; we're friends- ~  
  
~ We were all friends, ~ Charmandertwo said as he joined the two Pokemon clones, ~ but I don't think it made much of a difference. Face it: she's gone. ~  
  
Mewtwo buried his face in his hands. ~ No. no, she's not gone! ~ he screamed. ~ She's still around, and I know it! She wouldn't leave us here all alone! ~  
  
Squirtletwo came up behind Mewtwo and patted him on the back. ~ Don't you see, Mewtwo? ~ he said, reassuringly. ~ We're not alone, or we'd be all by ourselves. But we're here all together, so we can't be alone. ~  
  
Despite the other clones' efforts, Mewtwo continued to cry softly. ~ But we're not all here, ~ he countered. ~ Amber's not here. ~  
  
~ There's nothing we can do about it. ~ Charmandertwo said.  
  
~ He's right, Mewtwo, ~ Squirtletwo agreed. ~ Life goes on, I guess. ~  
  
Bulbasaurtwo head-butted Mewtwo gently. ~ Come on, ~ he challenged. ~ Let's play! ~  
  
Mewtwo watched his Pokemon friends play on a golden seashore as he continued to cry about his missing friend. He finally decided to forget about her and play; it wasn't going to help him if he just whined. Besides, what choice was there?  
  
Later, it seemed as if he was having so much fun that he forgot about Ambertwo. In fact, that's how it stayed for the next couple of years or so.  
  
Then, the day came. 


	2. Chapter One

THE DIARY OF AMBERTWO  
  
  
  
12 years later.  
  
  
  
March 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My next birthday is approaching fast. I hope that my father doesn't have anything. well, strange in store. I mean, I love what he does, but I'd rather not get an Eevee that's immune to the evolutionary stones; thank goodness for the newly discovered Espeon and Umbreon.  
  
My dad says that the clones will be awake soon. I know that I'm getting my hopes up, but I hope that I get one. Wouldn't it be cool to get a Pokemon with super-strong abilities? In fact, it's in my top ten list for my birthday present. hey, I can dream!  
  
  
  
Standing, Prof. Smith observed the three large Pokemon before him. Venusaurtwo, Charizardtwo, and Blastoisetwo had just awakened from their holding chambers. As they got their bearings, a few assistants came in, dried them off, and led them down a seemingly endless hallway.  
  
Prof. Smith noticed the one Pokemon clone that remained in his tank: Mewtwo. He wouldn't be there for long, though- his size and constant writhing would soon shatter his glass prison.  
  
  
  
Mewtwo looked around. ~ Charizard? ~ he called to his friend. ~ Venusaur? Blastoise? Where are you? ~  
  
Suddenly, the walls of his worlds began to close in on him. The air he thought he breathed materialized into a thick liquid. His arms, legs, and tail pressed against him as he seemed to levitate in place. Struggling to break free, he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
  
  
Without warning, the tube exploded, sending bits of glass through the air like missiles. The liquid splashed against the floor and covered most everything. Mewtwo sat on the base of the tube, opening his eyes carefully so the light didn't get to him.  
  
Immediately, various scientists and assistants gathered around to gawk at this amazing Pokemon. No one had seen such an incredible beast, and here he was- the first of his kind.  
  
Prof. Smith pushed past the crowds. "Mewtwo!" he called to the Pokemon. "Mewtwo! Look over here!"  
  
Once Mewtwo had opened his eyes completely, he looked around and saw the strange being before him. ~ Hello, ~ he greeted, ~ and who may you be? ~  
  
"Pardon all the people here," Prof. Smith apologized as he helped Mewtwo to stand. "You can call me Prof. Smith, and I will be assisting you for your first few months of life."  
  
Mewtwo was perplexed. ~ Don't you want me around after that? ~ he asked.  
  
Chuckling, Prof. Smith led Mewtwo out into a long hallway. "No, no, no!" he contradicted. "Believe me, I wish I could have you here forever, but you belong to my boss, and once you're fully grown I must turn you over to him."  
  
The Pokemon began to stare at the grand works of art on the walls. ~ I suppose that's fine, ~ he agreed, ~ as long as your boss is nice. ~  
  
"Eh, yeah. right," Prof. Smith replied with a nervous chuckle. "Now, I need to show you a few things."  
  
  
  
Amber sighed as she laid down on the bed in her small quarters. She'd rather have a nice big room, but this worked just as well. Besides, her father gave her the amount of privacy she deserved, and that's all she cared about.  
  
The young woman opened up a booklet. "Time to check out those new college courses," she said as she skimmed the pages of the packet.  
  
  
  
".and this is the hall of excellence," Prof. Smith continued as Mewtwo idly followed behind. "This is mainly where we hang our Bachelor's and Master's Degrees- they prove how smart we are."  
  
Nodding, Mewtwo was distracted by music coming from a nearby room. It was soft and eloquent, so much that it made him think about a bird he recalled. a dove? Yes, that was it. Soft and eloquent, like a mourning dove.  
  
Mewtwo followed the music to its origin, which was a small room. It was nothing special, according to humans, but to him it was a room full of discoveries. All these interesting items. what were they used for, and how would a human use one? So many things to see, and so little time.  
  
Then, Mewtwo noticed a young woman sitting on the bed. She was quite beautiful, and she was certainly quiet. She appeared to be reading something, and being somewhat curious he wanted to know what it was.  
  
Peering over the lady's shoulder, he read an article aloud. ~ Auto shop for experienced mechanics, ~ he read. ~ No entry fee needed. Please phone as soon as you can. ~  
  
The lady looked up and was shocked by the presence of such a large creature. "Oh my goodness," she said, breathing a slow sigh of relief. "Who are you, and why were you reading over my shoulder?"  
  
The Pokemon picked up the booklet that the lady had dropped. ~ Pardon me, ~ he apologized. ~ I'm new, and my manners need much to be desired. My name is Mewtwo. ~  
  
Smiling, the woman shook hands with the Pokemon. "It's nice to meet you," she said, squinting a little. "My name is Ambertwo, but you can call me Amber. pardon me for asking, but do I know you?"  
  
At this point, Mewtwo began to recognize another face as well. ~ Perhaps, ~ he replied. ~ Did we play together when we were. ~  
  
Suddenly, their memories came back. Most of them were vague, but they were memories of each other just the same. Joyfully, they hugged each other. It had been so long!  
  
Prof. Smith walked into the room. "Oh, there you are, Mewtwo," he said. "I believe that you've met my daughter, Ambertwo."  
  
Mewtwo nodded in confirmation. ~ Indeed I have, ~ he responded. ~ Amber, we must see each other again, as soon as we can. ~  
  
Amber nodded. "Don't worry," she said, grinning. "I'm sure we can meet again sometime."  
  
After a few kind gestures were made, Prof. Smith and Mewtwo left for another room, and it wouldn't be as cheerful as this one was. 


	3. Chapter Two

THE DIARY OF AMBERTWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 1, again.  
  
I can't believe I ran into Mewtwo! Oh, it's been so long since I last saw him; I think I was. what, six? Seven? I don't think I even remembered him until today.  
  
I'm going down to the Pokemon Training Room to check on him. A lot of Pokemon end up cold and mean, like Giovanni's Persian. I never want Mewtwo to become like that.  
  
I remember the other cloned Pokemon- Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. I'm going to try and find them too, but Mewtwo is my first priority. I'd hate to have four more brainwashed Pokemon.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Pokemon Training Hall, Mewtwo," Prof. Smith welcomed, opening the door. "There are many Pokemon in here, and I'm sure that you'll enjoy their company."  
  
Looking around, Mewtwo turned to Prof. Smith. ~ It seems quite dark inside, ~ he pointed out. ~ Are you sure that I will enjoy myself? ~  
  
Nodding, Prof. Smith nudged Mewtwo inside the room. "Don't worry about it," he reassured the Pokemon. "If there's a problem, you can tell us when you come back to the lab in the evening-"  
  
~ Oh, that reminds me, ~ Mewtwo interrupted. ~ When can I see Amber again? I wish to speak with her. ~  
  
Prof. Smith sighed and finally shoved Mewtwo into the dark room. "Maybe tonight, before you go to sleep," he guessed. "It'll depend. In the meantime, try gaining experience in this arena." With that, the door slammed shut.  
  
Mewtwo glanced around the room. All the Pokemon seemed savage; their eyes were aglow with a certain vengeance, their teeth were bared in anger, and their voices rumbled like a lion's growl.  
  
For one reason or another, Mewtwo did not feel afraid of them. He actually felt a certain respect for them, though he refused to show much compassion. In fact, he felt empowered to.  
  
Snorting, Mewtwo walked up to a large Pokemon. ~ You there! ~ he barked, his hackles high. ~ What would you say to a brawl, right now?! ~  
  
The creature turned his head. ~ No thanks, ~ he said, shyly. ~ I'd like to remain in one piece. ~  
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo's hackles dropped and his eyes widened. It was Charizardtwo! Apparently, he and the other clones went immediately here. ~ Charizardtwo? ~ he said, shocked. ~ Is that you? Oh, I- ~  
  
~ Mewtwo! ~ Charizardtwo squealed in delight, hugging him tightly. ~ Oh, thank goodness you're here! Now you can stand up for me while the rest of the clones and I cower in the corner! I'll go tell the others! ~  
  
As Charizardtwo bounded off after the other clones, Mewtwo began thinking: why did he act in his cold-hearted manner? Was there something about these Pokemon that even he did not respect?  
  
That is it, is it not? Mewtwo thought to himself. Perhaps the numbers and pure intimidation empowered me to rebel against them. I have no other reason, do I?  
  
At this time, three Pokemon approached Mewtwo; it was the Charizardtwo from earlier, along with looked like Venusaurtwo and Blastoisetwo. They all seemed to be frightened, probably of the other Pokemon.  
  
Venusaurtwo panted as he looked up at Mewtwo. ~ About time you showed up, ~ he complained. ~ These other Pokemon are really creepy. Normally, we'd ask you to cower with us, but from what Charizardtwo has told me, we can just use you as a bodyguard. Thanks, buddy. ~  
  
Confused, Mewtwo peered behind him to see that Charizardtwo and Blastoisetwo had recoiled to the safety of his shadow. Venusaurtwo sauntered in behind the two other clones, hoping to get more protection from the other cold-hearted Pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo gazed at some of the Pokemon in the room. Apparently, there was more to them than he expected.  
  
  
  
Amber slowly walked down the hallway. Only Team Rocket members were allowed to venture into the Pokemon Training Room, due to security reasons, but this was something she had to do.  
  
Finally, Amber came to the door. Biting her lip, she turned the knob and creaked open the door. She peeked inside and scanned the room for any sign of Mewtwo.  
  
All of a sudden, the floor started to quake. Amber looked straight ahead and noticed three Pokemon- a Venusaur, a Charizard, and a Blastoise- running right towards her! Too scared to move, she stood in the doorway, trembling.  
  
Then, a voiced screamed ~ Stop! ~ and the Pokemon immediately stopped in their tracks. A figure stepped in front of them and started talking to them.  
  
"Mewtwo?" Amber called from the door. "Mewtwo! I'm over here!"  
  
The figure turned around and smiled. ~ Amber, ~ he said, walking over to her. ~ Thank goodness you are here. Perhaps now we can talk. ~  
  
Sighing, Amber gestured for Mewtwo to come with her. "That's probably a good idea," she said. "Follow me." Nodding, Mewtwo accompanied her outside. Unfortunately, he left the other clones to fend for themselves.  
  
  
  
Inside Amber's room, Mewtwo sat on the bed while Amber paced back and forth. "You can't go back to the room, plain and simple," she explained. "All those Pokemon have been tortured, and now just being in contact with one of them is cruelty."  
  
Mewtwo laid back on the bed. ~ What if I do not become like one of them? ~ he asked. ~ Surely not every Pokemon put in that room at some point came out cold-hearted. ~  
  
Amber sighed and sat down next to Mewtwo. "You're only assuming that you can overcome this," she said, cupping her hands around his. "I lost you once before, and I don't want to lose you again. I'm only looking out for you."  
  
~ Then, what do you suggest I do? ~ Mewtwo questioned. ~ I am escorted to the room everyday. ~  
  
"That's a good point," Amber agreed, "but I have an idea- if I can convince my father that a special Pokemon like yourself needs special training, then you'll be spending time at the lab instead."  
  
It seemed logical; he'd have to find some way to include his friends, but it was a minor detail he'd deal with later. ~ It seems to be a fair deal, Amber, ~ he said, shaking hands with her. ~ Now, how has your life been coming along? Nicely, I hope. ~  
  
Smiling, Amber nodded. "Yes, I'm doing very well," she informed him. "I finished school, and I'm taking my college courses here. I'm planning on being a Pokemon scientist, like my father."  
  
As Mewtwo was about to speak, the door swung open. "Amber!" said the frantic voice of a Pokemon scientist. "He's escaped! Have you seen- oh, there he is. Mewtwo, we thought you had escaped. Please don't do this again."  
  
~ I will do what I can, professor, ~ Mewtwo replied, reluctantly walking out of Amber's room and back to the Pokemon Training Room. 


End file.
